One More Night
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "Oh, Starscream. You know I hate doing this to you, I really do." Megatron said smoothly. "But how else am I suppose to keep you in line? I have warned you, I have called you out on your mistakes. And yet, you continue to make them."


_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._  
_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

"Leave me alone!" Starscream yelled as he ran down the hall toward his quarters with Megatron on his heels. Starscream looked over his shoulder and screamed when Megatron swung his arm at him, brushing the tips of Starscream's wings. "Don't hurt me!" Starscream begged. "I swear whatever it is, I did not do it!" Starscream gulped as he ran into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, making sure to lock it. Starscream backed away from the door and took a deep breath. Megatron hit the door, kicking and punching. The large Decepticon backed away and ran straight at the door, slamming into it with his shoulder. Starscream watched in horror as the door slowly fell to the floor and Megatron walked into his room.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared as he reached out and grabbed him by his wings. The seeker shrieked in pain as Megatron twisted his wings, forcing him to the ground. Starscream panted as he stared at the floor, frozen on his hands and knees. He sighed and closed his eyes when Megatron's claws left his wings. Small streams of Energon ran down his wings where Megatron's claws had dug into them. Starscream's spark was pumping hard and his Energon was boiling, he was trapped and he knew it.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

"Stand up, Starscream." Megatron ordered. Starscream sighed as he pushed himself off the floor and turned to face Megatron. Starscream snarled as he looked into Megatron's eyes. They were as dark and endless as ever. Megatron smiled at Starscream's frustration and leaned forward, letting his shadow fall over Starscream. "Oh, Starscream. You know I hate doing this to you, I really do." Megatron said smoothly. "But how else am I suppose to keep you in line? I have warned you, I have called you out on your mistakes. And yet, you continue to make them."

"Master, you must understand. I try; I try so hard to please you. But I can never seem to do anything right. Please, forgive me." Starscream cried as he wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at the ground. Megatron rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. The seeker shivered under his touch and his body tensed.

"Starscream-" Megatron tried to find the words to say, but they were stuck in his mind, where they belonged. "-I do forgive you, I really do." Megatron said softy, nearly regretting the words as they left his mouth. Starscream looked back up at Megatron with a growing smile. Megatron felt his spark melt when he saw the light in Starscream's eyes return.

"You do, my lord?" Starscream stepped forward. Megatron nodded and smiled back at Starscream. "Oh, master, you shall not regret doing so."

"I already have." Megatron teased. Starscream chuckled and tapped his long talons on Megatron's chest. Starscream stood on his tip-toes and let his lips graze across Megatron's jaw line. Megatron's throat rumbled and his fist clenched together tightly. Bringing his hands up, Starscream gently rubbed Megatron's chests. Megatron took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. A sly smirk took over Starscream's face as he looked Megatron in the eyes. He leaned closer to his master, letting his warm breath hit Megatron's face. Megatron gulped and tried to pull himself way.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

"No, no! We can't do this, not again." Megatron pushed Starscream away from him. Starscream crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to his berth.

"Ok then." Starscream sighed as plopped down on the edge of his berth and crossed his legs, placing his hands quietly in his lap. "You know the way out." Megatron rubbed the back of his neck and walked over to Starscream and stood in front of him.

"Starscream, no need to pout." Megatron snickered. "We have finely been able to work with each other without fighting or any problems. I do not want to lose that. I can't afford to even risk it." Megatron squatted down in front Starscream and placed his hands on Starscream's knees. Starscream finely looked back up at Megatron, who had a kind smile on his face. Starscream hummed and smiled back at him.

"I suppose you are right. Being your berth partner did seem to make things difficult." Starscream shrugged his shoulders. "But it's hard to forget those long, sleepless nights, isn't it?" Starscream whispered. "All those nights under the stars. On different planets, in different worlds." Starscream closed his eyes and ran his hand up his leg and rested then on his hips. "On the ground and in the air." Starscream moaned.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Megatron jumped back up to his feet and laid Starscream back on his berth. Starscream propped himself up on his elbow as Megatron crawled on top of him. The warlord growled in Starscream's face before pressuring his lips to Starscream's. Starscream's glossa shot out of his mouth and into Megatron's. Megatron bit down just enough to taste his seeker. Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and pulled him down closer to him. Megatron used his forearms to support his weight. They only pulled away to catch their breath. Starscream grin up at his master as he popped his jaw and licked his lips.

"One more night can't hurt." Megatron panted. Starscream nodded and tilted his head.

"It's always just 'one more time'."

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die.  
That I'll only stay with you one more night.  
And I know I said it a million times.  
But I'll only stay with you one more night._

Megatron ran his hands down Starscream thin body, his lips right behind them. Starscream moaned and arched his back when Megatro'sn hot breath hit his port cover. Megatron's hands opened Starscream's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Starscream propped himself back up on his elbows and looked down at Megatron. The seeker laughed as Megatron placed a small kiss on his sharp knee plating. Megatron raised an eye and looked up at him.

"You know I am ticklish there." Starscream shouted. Megatron smirked and licked at the knee plating, his glossa slipping down into Starscream's joints. Starscream bucked and giggled as he fell back down on his back. His talons dug into the sides of the berth, his head tossing side-to-side. "Stop! Please!" Starscream gasped through his laughter. Megatron turned his head and looked back up at Starscream. "Besides, I have a better idea on what you can do with that wonderful glossa of yours." Starscream's port cover slid open.

"Now that's more like it." Megatron huffed as he put his lips of the rim of Starscream's port. Starscream closed his eyes and relaxed as Megatron's glossa pressure into his port. Megatron pulled his glossa back and ran it over the rim. Starscream trembled and his legs tightened around Megatron's head. Megatron's hands traveled up Starscream's hips and clamped down. Causing the seeker's hips to buck forward from the pressure. Megatron slowly moved back up until he was face-to-face with Starscream again.

"Ready?" Megatron asked as he rested his forehead against Starscream's. Starscream was surprised to feel Megatron's hot spike against his thigh. Starscream smiled as placed his arms on Megatron's Shoulders.

"Yes." Starscream said with a small nod. Megatron let his spike rub against Starscream's ports. Starscream grunted as Megatron thrusted inside of him. Starscream tried to catch his breath has Megatron started pumping into his port at an easy pace. Megatron bit down hard on Starscream's neck, causing the seeker to groan. Starscream dug his talons into Megatron's shoulders as payback. Megatron moaned into Starscream's neck, sending chills through Starscream's spark. Megatron started picking up the pace, making Starscream moan and cry out Megatron's name. Megatron panted, letting his glossa hang out of his mouth. Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist tightly and rocked with his hips.

"Enjoying yourself, Commander?" Megatron purred. Starscream tried to speak but he was still choked up his harsh breathing. Megatron chuckled has he thrusted hard into Starscream and paused for a minute. Starscream gasped and bucked his hips front, trying his best not to hit overload. Megatron, seeing Starscream struggle, pulled back out. Letting the tip of his spike rest on the rim of Starscream's port. Starscream felt his energon run through his body and he heard his spark beat. Megatron slammed into him, matching the beating of his spark.

Megatron growled and shouted Starscream's name as he hit his climax; sending a untamed jolt of energy and his transfluid into Starscream's tanks. It left Starscream unable to move as he hit his own overload. Megatron collapsed on top of Starscream as he thrusted into him one last time. Starscream's legs twitched as he unwrap them from Megatron's waist. Megatron pushed himself off of Starscream and flopped down on his back beside of him. Starscream closed his port cover and looked over at Megatron, who was staring up at the ceiling.

"That was great, wasn't it?" Starscream huffed as he put his hands behind his head. Megatron folded his hands over his chest and turned his head to look at Starscream. Megatron smirked and wrapped his arm around Starscream, pulling him close.

"It always is."

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._


End file.
